


#21: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester (Supernatural)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is annoying. Dean is also really hot. Can't live with him, can't live without him. *<em> Sigh <em>*.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	#21: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester (Supernatural)

     "Dean, give that back!" Sammy yells at his big brother. The latter snickers and looks at the item he just took from his baby brother's hands.

     "Looks like you had a wet dream last night, huh Sammy?" Dean smirks, and Sam looks away and blushes. He curls his hands into fists, ready to hit Dean.

     "Give them back _now_ ," the younger Winchester growls. Dean rolls his eyes and hands his brother his soiled underwear. He snatches them from Dean's hands and throws them into a hamper. He looks through his duffle bag for clean clothes and lock himself in the bathroom. He turns the shower on and strips. He thinks, _God, I hate Dean so fucking much sometimes! He's such a damn asshole. I **did** like the way he said what he said, though. That was kinda... hot. _Sam shakes his head and steps into the shower, relaxing the moment the hot water makes contact with his skin. He shampoos and conditions his hair, and he washes himself with the last of the body wash. _Dean'll be pissed when he sees I used the rest of the soap._ He smiles to himself and rinses himself off. He decides to use up the rest of the hot water, too, just to make Dean even _more_ mad. Sam leans against the wall of the shower and runs his hands down his flat abdomen. Abs are starting to form there, but they're barely noticeable.  _Maybe my body will be more like Dean's someday. He has a great body. I'd like to run my tongue over it._ Sam chuckles at his thoughts and moves his hand past his partially hard dick, around to his firm ass. He gropes himself, imagining it's Dean's hands on him. One of his slim fingers slips into his tight hole, and he gasps and bites his lip. He uses his other hand to stroke his hardening cock. He groans and fingers himself harder, trying to hit his prostate. He slips in another somehow, and works his cock faster. Soon, he's panting and bucking his hips against his hand. He finally finds his prostate, and he fucks his fingers against it as fast as he can. He lets out a sharp squeal and falls to his knees. The squeal turns to a moan, and his cum paints the shower curtain and his hand white. He cleans himself up but leaves the semen there.  _Dean will probably be mad about that, too._


End file.
